Freya Minamino
Background Freya was born in a small rural village in India after her mother who had come to India as part of her job, met her father and the two fell in love. When it was discovered that she was a neko, her parents were surprised but fell in love with her anyway. The rest of the village seemed surprised to see someone like Freya, but grew to accept her all the same. One day, when she was five years old, a severe drought fell over the village and left their fields barren and unable to fully recover enough to support the dozens of hungry mouths of the villagers or their animals. As her father, older brothers and the rest of the farmers got together to figure out a solution to restore the fertility of their fields, no one noticed Freya slipping away from her father and plopping herself down on the sole patch of green grass that had struggled to hold on for as long as it did. Green, vine like markings appeared on her body and began to glow, and the ground beneath Freya suddenly surged to life; thick, green grass, hundreds of fruit laden trees and vegetable plants heavy with greens sprouting from rejuvenated earth, the once dead lands now teeming with life and vitality. The sudden display of Freya's newly discovered plant elemental powers surprised Freya's family and frightened the rest of the villagers, leaving them unsure of how to handle the situation. Eventually realizing that no one in the immediate family could figure out how to teach her how to use these powers and now worried that the villagers will be fearful of her, Freya's mother agreed to escort her to America to her grandmother's house, where it was rumored that the elderly woman also had similar powers to Freya's. Freya grew up in New York with her grandmother before leaving at age 15 to become independent, moving to Tenby and buying her own flower shop that doubled as a small home. She is still in contact with her family and sometimes travels to India to visit. Personality Freya has a very kind, bubbly and almost sort of motherly personality, ready and willing to do anything to help someone in distress out. She can also be flirtatious at times, though this is just playful banter on her part to a reciprocating party. As kind as Freya is though, she is no pushover and will defend herself if she has need to, even if her aggressor is twice her size and height. Appearance Freya has slate grey hair that is spiky as it frames her face and straightens out as it grows longer, bright green eyes and vine tattoo like markings starting from her right leg, winding up her right side and finally down her right arm which glow as she accesses her powers. The tips of her ears are dusted black and she has black stripes along her tail. Generally, she wears sundresses, or flowing skirts with short sleeved blouses, Powers and Abilities As an elemental with phytokinesis, Freya has the ability to manipulate and control plant life, such as trees, vines, flowers, ect. She can use this to defend herself by quickly ensnaring foes with vines, using a plants pollen to create a sort of smokescreen, or even manipulate trees to attack with smashing limbs with frightening power. She can also use this power benignly to help others, such as restoring barren lands to fertile fields ripe with crops or to grow flowers to support her job as a florist. Relationships Freya is currently dating a dryad named Nari Song. Trivia * Freya's flower shop is named The Cattail. * Being a neko, she has the same eye shine that cats have. * Her favorite flower is the Lady of the Night. * Her biggest pet peeve is people touching her ears or tail without permission. References Category:Characters